Baka and Test - Truth or Dare
by BakaFanBoy
Summary: Go search Yoky's Truth or Dare! Send your PMs for dares and truths! Anonymous/Guest can request Dares and Truths! In the school of Fumizuki, there were 13 people playing Truth or Dare. They are BakaFanBoy, Yoky2cool4u, BT Cast, Akihisa, Yuuji, Kouta, Minami, Mizuki, Aiko, Hideyoshi, Yuuko, Shouko, and Misguided Shinigami (Chapter 6 (coming soon))
1. Ask, Punishments, and Mr Baka!

**Baka and Test – Truth or Dare (Original by Yoky2cool4u) Chapter 1 – Ask, Punishments, and Mr. Baka**

* * *

In the school of Fumizuki, there were 12 people playing Truth or Dare. They are BakaFanBoy, Yoky2cool4u, BT Cast, Akihisa Yoshii, Yuuji Sakamoto, Kouta Tsuchiya, Minami Shimada, Mizuki Himeji, Aiko Kudou, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, and Yuuko Kinoshita and last but not the least, Shouko Kirishima. There will be no narration this one…

* * *

Song: Let the bodies hit the floor – Drowning Pool

* * *

LET THE TRUTH OR DARE BEGIN!

BakaFanBoy: "Hi guys, how's it going?"

Akihisa Yoshii: "Who are you?"

BakaFanBoy: "Call me Mr. Baka"

Akihisa Yoshii: "What are we going to do now?"

BakaFanBoy: "EVERYONE! THIS IS THE ASK CHAPTER! ASK HERE!"

BakaFanBoy: "Just send me a PM and say like:

* * *

Dares:

* * *

Mr. Baka – Make an Epic face!

Yoky2cool4u – Same as Mr. Baka's dare but make a troll face!

BT Cast – Spank Akihisa!

Akihisa – Punch Minami!

Yuuji – Punch Shouko!

Kouta – Kiss Aiko!

Minami – Punch Akihisa!

Himeji – Make a cake for Akihisa!

Aiko – Kiss Kouta!

Hideyoshi – Do the Gangnam style!

Yuuko – Same with Hideyoshi!

Shouko – Taser Yuuji!

All – Go to Ironman and say "Can you go out with me?"

* * *

Truth:

* * *

Mr. Baka – Do you like Yoky?

Yoky2cool4u – Do you like Mr. Baka?

BT Cast – Can you spank Akihisa again?

Akihisa – Minami or Himeji?

Yuuji – Shouko or Himeji?

Kouta – Aiko or Minami?

Minami – Akihisa or Kouta?

Himeji – Akihisa or Yuuji?

Aiko – Kouta or Kubo?

Hideyoshi – Yuuko or Akihisa?

Yuuko – Akihisa or Hideyoshi?

Shouko – Yuuji or Akihisa?

* * *

BakaFanBoy: "Don't be shy because I'm not a monster"

Akihisa Yoshii: "Give an example! Lol"

BakaFanBoy: "I already gave an example IDIOT!"

Akihisa Yoshii: "Let me see the example!"

BakaFanBoy: *Gives the example paper*

Akihisa Yoshii: "Why would BT Cast spank me?"

BakaFanBoy: "Alright say bye guys!"

Akihisa Yoshii: "Wait! Mr. Baka!"

BakaFanBoy: "Don't forget to PM my favorite couples!"

Akihisa Yoshii: "Wait! Don't!"

BakaFanBoy: "Especially Akihisa X Minami and Kouta X Aiko!"

Akihisa Yoshii: "I don't like her!"

BakaFanBoy: "Too bad I recorded it!"

Akihisa Yoshii: "NOO!"

BakaFanBoy: "Anonymous/Guest people can request a dare/truth!"

Akihisa Yoshii: "Where are the others?"

BakaFanBoy: "Yoshii, could you just shut your mouth please?!"

Akihisa Yoshii: "Alright…"

BakaFanBoy: "Happy New Year everyone!"

BakaFanBoy: "LET THE TRUTH AND DARE BEGIN!"

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and Thanks! (Only for Updates!)**


	2. Season 3, Same Question, and RIP!

**Baka and Test – Truth or Dare (Original by Yoky2cool4u) Chapter 2 – Season 3, Same, and Mr. Baka!**

* * *

In the school of Fumizuki, there were 12 people playing Truth or Dare. They are BakaFanBoy, Yoky2cool4u, BT Cast, Akihisa Yoshii, Yuuji Sakamoto, Kouta Tsuchiya, Minami Shimada, Mizuki Himeji, Aiko Kudou, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, and Yuuko Kinoshita and last but not the least, Shouko Kirishima. There will be no narration this one…

* * *

Song: Let the bodies hit the floor – Drowning Pool

* * *

LET THE TRUTH OR DARE BEGIN!

* * *

Mr. Baka: "Hey guys how's it going?"

BT Cast: "Is there a truth or dare now?"

Akihisa: "Yep! I don't know but Mr. Baka said that these 2 Anonymous people have the same question?"

Mr. Baka: "BoomShakalaka copied BakaBakaBakaBaka's truth!"

Minami: "Too bad…"

Akihisa: "LET'S START!"

Mr. Baka: "Who will read BakaBakaBakaBaka's request?"

Yuuji: "Me…"

Mr. Baka: *Gives the paper*

Yuuji: "Truths: (by BakaBakaBakaBaka and BoomShakalaka)

Akihisa - On Baka and Test - Summon the Beast 2 Episode 9, how do you feel in the start?"

Akihisa: "Wait? What?"

Yuuji: "The time when you kis-"

Akihisa: "Alright! I know it so shut up!"

Akihisa: "Uhhh… I feel… uhhh…"

Mr. Baka: "Alright! You have 10 seconds to say the answer!"

Akihisa: "I FEEL HAPPY BECAUSE IT WAS MY FIRST KISS AND AHHHH AND THEN IT TASTE STRAWBERRIES THEN FFF JUST FUCKING KILLED ME!"

Mr. Baka: "And then?"

Akihisa: "AND THEN THEY MAKE ME DO BUNGEE JUMP WITHOUT A BUNGEE!"

Mr. Baka: "Then?"

Akihisa: "THEN WHEN IT WAS FINISHED, SHE ASKS ME TO SIT TOGETHER SO I WAS BLUSHING!"

Mr. Baka: "Too bad, I recorded it…"

Yuuji: "Alright next is mine!"

Minami: "Only boys?"

Yuuji: "Yep!"

Himeji: "Akihisa-kun I will never forget that first kiss of yours…"

Akihisa: "Hehe sorry!"

Yuuji: "Yuuji - On Baka and Test - Summon the Beast 2 Episode 7, how do you feel when Shouko is raping you?"

Yuuji: "Uhh"

Shouko: "Answer or die…"

Mr. Baka: "5 seconds left…"

Yuuji: "I FEEL HAPPY BECAUSE A GIRL WAS ACTUALLY RAPING ME AND I SEE AKIHISA WANT SOME HELP FROM ME!"

Mr. Baka: "And?"

Yuuji: "I SAW SHIMIZU ENTERED OUR ROOM AND WE HEARD IRONMAN!"

Mr. Baka: "Then?"

Yuuji: "I AND AKIHISA WILL ME DECOYS, THEN WE…"

Mr. Baka: "Huh?"

Yuuji: "The girls are here!"

Mr. Baka: "I don't care!"

Akihisa: "Don't say it Yuuji!"

Yuuji: "I have to because I should do it!

Yuuji: "THEN IRONMAN UNDRESS AKIHISA AND I WAS LAUGHING INSIDE WHILE WE ARE RUNNING!"

Yuuji: "THEN I GAVE HIM A SALOR SUIT AND HE WEARD IT!"

Yuuji: "THEN AKIHISA WAS UNDRESSING ME!"

Yuuji: "SO IRONMAN ACTUALLY saw us…"

Minami: "HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Himeji: "Lool!"

Kouta: "Very funny!"

Aiko: "I know right!"

Hideyoshi: "Lolz"

Akihisa: "My life is over…"

Yuuji: "Next is…

BakaBakaBakaBaka's truth to Kouta:

On Baka and Test - Summon the Beast 2 Episode 7, how do you feel when Miharu is half naked?

BoomShakalaka's truth to Kouta:

On Baka and Test - Summon the Beast 2 Episode 7, how do you feel when Minami, Miharu, Shouko, and Hideyoshi are half naked?"

Kouta: "My answer on BakaBakaBakaBaka's truth, it was the happiest moment on my life. My answer on BoomShakalaka's truth, Shimizu was removing Shimada's clothes so I nose bleed!"

Mr. Baka: "Very honest…"

Aiko: "Agreed…"

Minami: "Tsuchiya, you pervert!"

Himeji: "When did you guys do that?"

Akihisa: "Secret…"

Kouta: "Then I saw Kirishima was raping Yuuji"

Kouta: "Then I saw Hideyoshi was waking up…"

Yoky: "Whassup guys?"

BT Cast: "YOKY!"

Yuuji: "Next!

BakaBakaBakaBaka's truth to Mr. Baka:

Mr. Baka - Opinion question... If Season 3 is out, who's going to win? a childhood friend of Akihisa? or a violent tsundere?"

Mr. Baka: "I would be choosing…"

Akihisa: "Please don't pick!"

Mr. Baka: "I PICK…"

Akihisa: "NOO!"

Mr. Baka: "_Violent Tsundere_"

Akihisa: "Why? Does God hate me?"

Mr. Baka: "Minami is Tsun, and her Shokanjuu is dere!"

Himeji: "Why not me?"

Mr. Baka: "I don't like you sorry…"

Minami: *wrestles Akihisa*

Akihisa: "AHH MY SPINE!"

Yuuji: "Next is for Yoky!"

Yoky: "YAAY!"

Yuuji: "BakaBakaBakaBaka's last truth to Yoky:

Yoky - Opinion question... If Season 3 is out, will Kouta marry Aiko?"

Yoky: "Uhh"

Minami: "YES!"

Akihisa: "YES!"

Hideyoshi: "YES!"

Himeji: "YES!"

Yuuko: "YUSH!"

Shouko: "yes…"

Yuuji: "Yes…"

Kouta: "NO!"

Aiko: "I don't know…"

Kouta: "Marriage ruins every life!"

Yoky: "Yes! Kouta will marry Aiko because they are cute together! They are my favorite couples!"

Kouta: "NOOO!"

Yuuji: "Dare time! Let's start with BakaBakaBakaBaka's dares"

Yuuji: "Akihisa, Yuuji, Minami, and Shouko - play the game Bullshit! And Mr. Baka - The one will lose in the game, will be punished by FFF (Make a Punishment for boys because the girls are cute!)"

Akihisa: "Wait! NOO!

BT Cast: "Good luck Akihisa…"

Yuuji: "We will lose…"

Please wait for the game to start… 1… 2… 3…

Akihisa: "Two"

Yuuji: "Three"

Shouko: "Bullshit!"

Yuuji: "Oww you got me!"

Yuuji: *removes shoes*

Minami: "Three"

Shouko: "Four"

Akihisa: "Six"

Yuuji: "Seven"

Shouko: "Bullshti!"

Yuuji: "You got me again!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Alright the game is done… the winner is Shouko and Minami

* * *

Mr. Baka: "_Heretic's Final Day (AKA HFD) _will be the punishment"

Mr. Baka: "The one who lose will eat Himeji's delicious cookies!"

Mr. Baka: "But do it later!"

Yuuji: "NOOO!"

Akihisa: "WAIT! MAKE YUUJI EAT IT!"

Yuuji: "Next dare of BoomShakalaka!"

Yuuji: "Akihisa - I dare you to say "I LOVE YOUU!" but first pick your closest female friend and say that thingy!"

Mr. Baka: "_Choose Minami or HTD…_"

Akihisa: "NO WAY!"

Mr. Baka: "_You have 5 seconds…_"

Akihisa: "MINAMI!"

Minami: "Yes Aki?"

Akihisa: "I LOVE YOU!"

Minami: *blushes*

Himeji: "Uhh…"

Akihisa: "I LOVE YOU HI-"

Mr. Baka: "I SAID ONE GIRL ONLY!"

Yoky: "LOL!"

Yoky: "NEXT DARE!"

Yuuji: "Yuuji - I dare you to dig Akihisa's grave! And Himeji - I dare you to make a cake for Akihisa"

Himeji: "YES!"

Akihisa: "NO!"

Yuuko: "Bye Akihisa!"

Himeji "Here!"

Akihisa: "I LOVE YOU!"

Akihisa: *eats cake and faints*

Yuuji: "Next dare is Kouta - Take pictures when Akihisa had a funeral and Aiko - Put Akihisa to Akihisa's grave while Kouta is taking pictures"

Kouta&Aiko: "Okay!"

Yuuji: "Mr. Baka - Say goodbye to Akihisa"

Mr. Baka: "Good bye Yoshii, I wanted to thank you for following what I told you! Like you said 'I love you' to the girl…"

Yuuji: "All - Say "Goodbye" to Akihisa and Akihisa - You may now Rest In Peace!"

Akihisa: "I… not… dead…"

Kouta: *Takes pictures*

Aiko: *Puts Akihisa on his grave*

Akihisa: *no…*

Aiko: "Bye bye!"

Minami: "Bye my love!"

Akihisa: "What?"

Mr. Baka: LOLOLOLOL BYE

Yoky: "Bye Akihisa!"

BT Cast: "Byeee!"

Himeji: "Bye!"

Yuuko: "Bye ambassador of Class F…"

Hideyoshi: "Bye D:"

Yuuji: "Bye my friend…"

Shouko: "Bye Yoshii…"

Kouta: "Bye and thank you for buying my pictures in Black Market!"

Akihisa: "My… life… is… over…"

Mr. Baka: "I wish this will happen is Season 3!"

Yoky: "Agreed"

BT Cast: "Maybe?"

* * *

**YOLO!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and Thanks! (Only for Updates!)**


	3. Dates, Opposite, and Twincest!

**Baka and Test – Truth or Dare (Original by Yoky2cool4u) Chapter 3 – Dates, Opposite, and Twincest!**

* * *

In the school of Fumizuki, there were 12 people playing Truth or Dare. They are BakaFanBoy, Yoky2cool4u, BT Cast, Akihisa Yoshii, Yuuji Sakamoto, Kouta Tsuchiya, Minami Shimada, Mizuki Himeji, Aiko Kudou, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, and Yuuko Kinoshita and last but not the least, Shouko Kirishima. There will be no narration this one…

* * *

Song: Let the bodies hit the floor – Drowning Pool

* * *

LET THE TRUTH OR DARE BEGIN!

* * *

Mr. Baka: "Hi guys!"

BT Cast: "Lolz"

Yoky: "Hii!"

Mr. Baka: "Where's Yoshii?"

Yuuji: "He's right here!"

Akihisa: "Worst day ever…"

Minami: "It was the greatest day ever…"

Yuuji: "Akihisa should read the dares!"

Mr. Baka: "These dares are from Yoky2cool4u's Truth or Dare"

BT Cast: "GO FOR IT AKIHISA!"

Akihisa: "Alright!"

Yoky: "TALK!"

Yuuko: "Talk…"

Akihisa: "Kinoshita! Read it! I don't want to!"

Yuuko: "Give me then…"

Akihisa: *gives paper*

Mr. Baka: "Hahaha! Brace yourself Akihisa!"

Yuuko: "Dares by Valenciennes Fitzgerald!"

Yuuko: "Akihisa: Ask Minami out! Without Himeji knowing.."

Minami: "Really?"

Himeji: "What's the dare?"

Mr. Baka: "Do it later…"

Akihisa: "I don't want the cookies! And the cake!"

Yuuko: "Next is… Yuuji: Kiss Shouko"

Yuuji: "WHY?"

Mr. Baka: "You have 10 seconds to kiss Shouko"

Shouko: *blushes*

Yuuji: "Alright! *kisses Shouko*"

Yoky: "First kiss!"

Kouta: "Yay! I pictured them!"

Yuuji: "WHYY?"

Yuuko: "Next is… Shouko: A day without tazering Yuuji... and Hideyoshi: Wear a Hatsune Miku cosplay outfit with the teal hair as well!"

Hideyoshi: "WHY!"

* * *

**10 Minutes Later!**

* * *

Hideyoshi: "Done!"

Aki&Kouta: *nose bleed*

Akihisa: "_Oh my God! _Muttsulini…"

Kouta: "I can't picture… it… somebody!"

Akihisa: "I can't too…"

Yuuko: "Next is truths! Rest In Peace Yuuji and Akihisa"

Yuuji: "Why?!"

Yuuko: "Yuuji: Do you like Shouko? If you do, ask her to date you properly. For Akihisa, Akihisa: Just like Yuuji's truth, but ask Minami!"

Yuuji: "Still nose bleeding?"

Akihisa: "Why is the caps open?"

Mr. Baka: "IT'S BROKEN!"

Yuuko: "on real?"

Mr. baka: "YES!"

yuuji: "I li-"

akihisa: "I like minami because shes cute, strong, a charming girl!"

yuuji: "Mr. baka please fix the caps!"

mr. Baka: "I will in the next chapter! and you have 10 seconds yuuji…"

yuuji: "I like shouko because shes smart and awesome!"

mr. baka: "hahahahahah!"

Yoky: "You guys are funneh!"

yuuko: "Next! _oh my god!_ akihisa read this!"

akihisa: "Okay! Hideyoshi: Twincest with Yuuko?"

Mr. Baka: "I fix the caps lock!"

Hideyoshi: "God! YES!"

Akihisa: "EHH pervert?"

Akihisa: "NO! HIDEYOSHI! NO!"

Himeji&Minami: "SO YOU LIKE HIDEYOSHI? YOU WANT TO HAVE TWINCEST TO HIM?"

Akihisa: "I didn't mean to have a twincest to him!"

Minami: "You're not his twin!"

Mr. Baka: "I have a listening bug BT Cast!"

Akihisa: "I and you can do that too!"

Minami: "Really?"

Akihisa: "Wait NO!"

Mr. Baka: "I have the happiest dream ever!"

Aiko: "Off topic…"

Kouta: "I love you aiko!"

Aiko: "What?"

Hideyoshi: "No…"

Mr. Baka: "ALRIGHT NEXT DARE AND I'LL READ IT!"

Mr. Baka: "From AddienaTheBlueSpirit"

Yoky: "Be prepared LOLZ!"

Mr. Baka: "Hideyoshi to (without letting anyone but you and him knowing) pretend he's in love with Akihisa,

Minami and Himeji (Not knowing the above dare) must not punish Aki for anything he says or does all chapter.

Shouko cannot punish Yuuji.

Kouta must act like Shouko (Again only you and he are aware of this dare).

Aiko cannot say anything to Kouta in any form."

Hideyoshi: "Aki…"

Akihisa: "Wait you acting like Minami!"

Hideyoshi: "I wanted to go out with you!"

Hideyoshi: "I love you and I want you Aki…"

Akihisa: "What?"

Hideyoshi: "Please go out with me!"

Mr. Baka: "I don't want to see Akihisa X Hideyoshi now! *pukes*"

Yoky: "ENOUGH PLEASE!"

Akihisa: "I LIKE HIDEYOSHI SO SHUT UP!"

Minami: "…"

Himeji: "…"

Kouta: "Sign this now…"

Yuuji: "WERE NOT GOING TO MARRY! I DON'T WANT TO MUTTSULINI!"

Kouta: "I'm Shouko"

Shouko: _Screw you Tsuchiya!_

Minami: _Die Hideyoshi…_

Himeji: _Akihisa-kun_

Yoky: "You like the couples Mr. Baka?"

Mr. Baka: *pukes*

Mr. Baka: "THIS IS MY NIGHTMARE!"

Kouta: "Yuuji, am I cute?"

Yuuji: "No…"

Kouta: "Am I pretty?"

Yuuji: "No…"

Kouta: "Yuuji…"

Yuuji: "No…"

Kouta: "Do you want to die or live?"

Mr. Baka: *pukes*

Yuuji: "YOUR PRETTY SHOUKO!

Shouko: _Die Tsuchiya!_

Hideyoshi: "Aki…"

Akihisa: "Yes?"

Hideyoshi: "Am I cute?"

Akihisa: "Yep!"

Mr. Baka: "What just happened? I see stars!"

BT Cast: "Ugh! Spare me my lord!"

Yoky: "I'm going to die…"

Mr. Baka: "ENOUGH WITH THE DARE!"

Hideyoshi: "Phew!"

Minami: *wrestles Akihisa*

Akihisa: "AHH MY SPINE!"

Shouko: *Tasers Yuuji*

Yuuji: "AHHHHHHHH"

Mr. Baka: "I HAVE A DARE FOR YOSHII, YUUJI, AND KOUTA!"

Mr. Baka: "Brace yourself! Read it Yoky!"

Yoky: "Akihisa: Kiss Minami in front of Himeji

Kouta: kiss Aiko in front of everyone

Yuuji: Kiss Shouko in front of everyone"

Akihisa: *faints*

Mr. Baka: "Erhm… FFF do the honors…"

FFF: "Aye!"

Akihisa: "WAIT I WAS JOKING! AHHHHHHHHH!"

FFF: "_HFD_ is the punishment for Akihisa!"

FFF: "Himeji-san bake some cookies!"

Himeji: "Yes!"

* * *

_**10 Minutes later!**_

* * *

Himeji: "Done!"

Akihisa: "AHH DON'T!"

FFF: "EAT IT!"

Mr. Baka: "Haha! I should make it more painful!"

Akihisa: "Do it at the next chapter!"

Mr. Baka: "Alright hahah!"

Akihisa: *faints*

Yuuji: *Kisses Shouko*

Shouko: *blushes*

Kouta: "I don't want to do it!"

Aiko: "Do it!"

Kouta: "NO!"

Mr. Baka: "KILL THE HERETIC!"

Kouta: "AHH!"

FFF: "EAT THIS TSUCHIYA!"

Kouta: *faints*

Yoky: "Wow, Yuuji is lucky!"

Yuuji: "I know right!"

Mr. Baka: "Since you guys are lucky, I'll tell you my happiest dream!"

Yoky: "what is it?"

Mr. Baka: "I dream that Akihisa was on Class A LOL!"

Mr. Baka: "Then Akihisa and Minami were having se- Never mind…"

Akihisa: "He's… a… pervert…"

Mr. Baka: "Akihisa I have another punishment! _Remedial Lessons to Ironman! (AKA RLIM)_"

Mr. Baka: "Ironman is my friend so be prepared!"

* * *

**1 hour later**

* * *

Akihisa: "I FEEL ALIVE!"

Akihisa: *kisses Minami*

Minami: *blushes*

Mr. Baka: *nose bleed*

Kouta: *kisses Aiko*

Aiko: *blushes*

Yoky: *nose bleed*

Mr. Baka: "Yoky request a dare!"

Yoky: "Okay!"

BT Cast: "It's like I'm a supporting character here!"

Mr. Baka: "I don't care!"

* * *

**50 minutes later**

* * *

Yoky: "I HAZ DARE! AND TRUTH!"

* * *

Dares:

* * *

Akihisa – Dance Gangnam Style!

Yuuji – same as Akihisa!

Kouta – Confess Aiko!

Minami – Cooking contest with Himeji!

Himeji – Same as Minami's dare

Aiko – Do not tease Kouta too much!

Hideyoshi – Speak like a stupid human!

Yuuko – Twincest with Hideyoshi!

Shouko – Rape Yuuji!

All – Say Goodbye!

* * *

Truth:

* * *

Akihisa – Minami or Himeji?

Yuuji – Shouko or Himeji?

Kouta – Aiko or Minami?

Minami – Akihisa or Kouta?

Himeji – Akihisa or Yuuji?

Aiko – Kouta or Kubo?

Hideyoshi – Yuuko or Akihisa?

Yuuko – Akihisa or Hideyoshi?

Shouko – Yuuji or Akihisa?

* * *

Yoky: "I want to copy the example :P"

Mr. Baka: "Alright! Let's start at truths!"

Akihisa: "Wha-?"

Yuuji: "Akihisa! Minami or Himeji?"

Mr. Baka: _Choosing the wrong girl will actually kill you…_

Akihisa: *gulps*

Mr. Baka: _Once you choose Himeji, you better get ready later…_

Akihisa: *GULPGULPGULPGULP*

Mr. Baka: _If you choose my favorite female character, will actually be your girlfriend_

Mr. Baka: _Pretend you're in love with Minami…_

Akihisa: _But…_

Mr. Baka: _Pretend and see what happens…_

Akihisa: "Hey Minami!"

Minami: "What?"

Akihisa: "Ich liebe dich!" means (I love you)

Akihisa: "Ich möchte deine Freundin sein, da wir im vergangenen Jahr erfüllt!" means (I want to be your girlfriend since we met last year)

Akihisa: "Ich weiß, dass du mich magst, aber ich mag dich!" means (I know that you like me, but I like you)

Akihisa: "Ihr charmante Mädchen!" means (You're a charming girl!)

Mr. Baka: "Ja! Ja! Ja!" means (Yes! Yes! Yes!)

Yoky: "What the hell…"

Akihisa: "I CHOOSE MINAMI!"

Mr. Baka: "Alright next!"

Mr. Baka: "Yuuji! Shouko or Himeji?"

Yuuji: "Himeji!"

Shouko: "Prepare to die…"

Yuuji: "AHHH"

Mr. Baka: "Kouta! Aiko or Minami?"

Kouta: "Uhh… I like Minami because I peep her panty always!"

Minami: "YOU PERVERT!"

Akihisa: "Ich hasse dich! sie ist meine Freundin!" means (I hate you! She's my girlfriend!)

Yuuji: "Akihisa please speak Japanese!"

Mr. Baka: "next!"

Mr. Baka: "Minami! Akihisa or Kouta?"

Minami: "Aki…"

Akihisa: "Danke!" means (Thank you!)

Akihisa: "Ich will dich heiraten!" means (I want to marry you!)

Mr. Baka: "Du bist ein Mann dude!" means (You're a man dude!)

Akihisa: "Danke!" means (Thank you!)

Himeji: "What are you saying Akihisa-kun?" dark aura appears

Akihisa: "Uhh… I'm speaking nonsense!"

Himeji: "Are you confessing to Minami?" Super dark aura appears

Akihisa: "Wait! I'm just telling her something!"

Himeji: "What is it?"

Akihisa: "I SAID FLAT CHEST!"

Minami: *wrestles Akihisa*

Mr. Baka: "I didn't realize that the words are 1,400+ now…"

Kouta: "Let's just continue it tomorrow!"

Mr. Baka: "Okay!"

Yoky: "I'm tired bye!"

BT Cast: "I'm so pissed off!"

* * *

**YOLO!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and Thanks! (Only for Updates!)**


	4. Me, Blind Date, and Nose bleed

**Baka and Test – Truth or Dare (Original by Yoky2cool4u) Chapter 4 – Me, Blind Date, and Nose bleed**

* * *

Mr. Baka: "Hey guys! We have a new guy here! AddienaTheBlueSpirit"

Addiena: "Hi…"

Akihisa: "Hallo zusammen!" means (Hi there!)

Yoky: "You're speaking German again…"

Mr. Baka: "Alright let's continue the truth on the previous chapter…"

All: "Yes!"

Akihisa: "Ich will nicht zu ..." means (I don't want to…)

Mr. Baka: "Halt den Mund und reden nicht wieder deutsch!" means (Shut up and don't speak German again!)

Akihisa: "Okay!"

Mr. Baka: "Can we do the truth only?"

Yoky: "Okay…"

Himeji: "I would be marrying Akihisa-kun"

Aiko: "I would be marrying Muttsulini!"

Kouta: *nose bleed*

Hideyoshi: "I would be choosing Akihisa…"

Akihisa: *nose bleed*

Yuuko: "I would be choosing Yoshii…"

Shouko: "Yuuji…"

Mr. Baka: "Alright Addiena! Say the dares!"

Addiena: "Okay!"

* * *

For the following people ask who'd they'd rather go on a blind date with between the people I've listed next to their name.

* * *

Hideyoshi: Akihisa or Kouta.

Yuuji: Shouko or Akihisa

Minami: Miharu or Kouta

Aiko: Kouta or Hideyoshi

Akihisa: Kubo or Hideyoshi.

Yuuko: Akihisa, Kouta, or Hideyoshi.

* * *

Threaten to dress Hideyoshi in a slutty maid costume and lock him and Akihisa in a room for an hour...see what happens...

* * *

Hideyoshi: "I would choose Akihisa because Muttsulini is a pervert!"

Kouta: "WHY!"

Yuuji: "I would be choosing Shouko because Akihisa is an Idiot…"

Akihisa: "meanie…"

Minami: "I would be choosing Kouta because I don't want to marry Miharu…"

Akihisa: "Lesbian!"

Minami: *wrestles Akihisa*

Aiko: "I'll choose Muttsulini…"

Akihisa: "Uhh Hideyoshi!"

Yuuko: "I would choose Akihisa…"

Mr. Baka: "Next!"

Addiena: "Brace yourself Akihisa…"

Hideyoshi: *wears slutty maid costume*

Kouta: *nose bleed*

Mr. Baka: *pushes Akihisa in the dark room*

Akihisa: *nose bleed*

Addiena: *pushes Hideyoshi in the dark room*

* * *

**1 hour later**

* * *

Hideyoshi: "_Oh my God_ I'm free!"

Mr. Baka: "Where's Akihisa?"

Hideyoshi: "I don't know?"

_Akihisa: "HELP RAPE!"_

Mr. Baka: "_Oh my God_ WHAT THE HECK MINAMI?"

Minami: "I'm hurting him…"

Akihisa: "BUT YOUR ACTUALLY R- AHHH MY ARM!"

Yoky: "There's more space on my dare!"

Mr. Baka: "Okay let's continue the dare yesterday!"

* * *

Dares:

* * *

Akihisa – Dance Gangnam Style!

Yuuji – same as Akihisa!

Kouta – Confess Aiko!

Minami – Cooking contest with Himeji!

Himeji – Same as Minami's dare

Aiko – Do not tease Kouta too much!

Hideyoshi – Speak like a stupid human!

Yuuko – Twincest with Hideyoshi!

Shouko – Rape Yuuji!

All – Say Goodbye!

* * *

Akihisa: "Op op op op oppa Gangnam Style!"

Yuuji: "Why Yoky…"

Akihisa: "EEEEEEEYYY SEXY LADY!"

Akihisa: *nose bleed*

Mr. Baka: "Well that's okay lol"

Kouta: "I really love you Aiko!"

Aiko: "really?"

Addiena: "G2G guys byee!"

* * *

*Addiena leaves the chapter*

* * *

Kouta: "You're very cute!"

Aiko: "really?"

Kouta: "You're pretty!"

Aiko "really?"

Kouta: "I wish…"

Aiko: "Yeah?"

Yoky: *nose bleed*

Kouta: "You were my slave!"

Yoky: "EH?!"

Mr. Baka: "KILL THE HERETIC!"

FFF: "AYE SIR!"

Kouta: "WAIT NO!"

BT Cast: "Bye then…"

* * *

*BT Cast leaves the Chapter*

* * *

Mr. Baka: "WAIT! BT CAST! I CAN"T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"

Mr. Baka: _Akihisa…_

Akihisa: _Yea?_

Mr. Baka: _You'll be the judge for the Cooking contest…_

Akihisa: "WHAT? WHY ME!"

Minami: "Because I and Mizuki love you!"

Himeji: "Yes Akihisa-kun"

Akihisa: "NOOO!"

* * *

**1 hour later**

* * *

Mr. Baka: "Akihisa, which one will you eat fir-"

Akihisa: "MINAMI!"

Mr. Baka: "A Paella :D"

Akihisa: "YAAY!"

Akihisa: *eats*

Mr. Baka: "Bye Akihisa…"

Akihisa: *eats Himeji's cooking*

Akihisa: *faints*

Mr. Baka: "Oh my god…"

Himeji: "I didn't mean to kill him!"

Minami: "You killed Aki!"

Yoky: "Minami do like Hideyoshi's dare, dress as a slutty maid costume"

Minami: "Hell no!"

But she actually did it…

Yuuji: "_AHH RAPE!_"

Hideyoshi: "Y U NO WINS CONTEST?"

Himeji: "Sorry!"

Hideyoshi: "U KILLS HE!"

Himeji: "SORRY!"

Hideyoshi: "U THINKS U BEATS SHE?"

Himeji: "WHAT?"

Shouko: "_I won't let you sleep tonight my husband…"_

Hideyoshi: "YUUKO _OH MY GOD!_"

Yuuko: *Twincests Hideyoshi in a room*

Hideyoshi: "_HELP"_

* * *

**1 hour later**

* * *

Akihisa: "Where am I?"

Minami: "Hi!"

Akihisa: *nose bleed*

Minami: "What's wrong?"

Akihisa: "Why are we in the dark room and WHY THE HECK ARE YOU WEARING A SLUTTY MAID COSTUME?!"

Minami: "Yoky said it!"

Akihisa: "WHY?"

Minami: "And Mr. Baka was nose bleeding outside…"

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

Mr. Baka: *nose bleed*

_Akihisa: "Shit! Minami why are you raping me?"_

_Minami: "Because I like to do it to you…"_

_Akihisa: "YOU'RE LIKE MY SISTER NOW!"_

Yoky: "These two couples are cute!"

_Minami: "UH-UH"_

Mr. Baka: "SHIT! IT GOT REAL!"

Yoky: "What do you mean?"

Mr. Baka: "My happiest dream got real!"

Yoky: "You mean the s word?"

Mr. Baka: "Yup!"

*BT Cast entered the chapter*

Mr. Baka: "ONII-CHAN!"

BT Cast: "I'm not your Big brother!"

Mr. Baka: "My dream got real!"

_Minami: "UH-UH"_

_Akihisa: "AHHHHH!"_

BT Cast: "What do you mean?"

Mr. Baka: "THEY ARE HAVING!"

Yoky: "S"

Mr. Baka: "E"

BT Cast: "Alright! Wait! You mean sex?"

_Akihisa: "WERE JUST LIKE HAVING SEX HERE AHHHHH"_

Mr. Baka: * nose bleed *

_Akihisa: "HELP! MR. BAKA!"_

_Minami: "DON"T YOU DARE CALL HIM!"_

Mr. Baka: "I won't :P"

* * *

**1 hour later**

* * *

Yuuji: "Shouko please stop!"

Shouko: "I won't"

Mr. Baka: "How are you guys?"

Yuuji: "Mr. Baka help!"

Shouko: "Thank you Mr. Baka…"

Mr. Baka: "Dear children from the real please don't do this when you are a teen now and please don't read this fanfic, only teens!"

Yuuji: "There are no children here!"

_Akihisa: "FREEDOOM!"_

_Himeji: "Yoshii-kun…"_

_Akihisa: "What?"_

_Himeji: "Did you just…"_

_Akihisa: "Wait! No!"_

Mr. Baka: "I don't care and I'm going to Hideyoshi and Yuuko…"

_Himeji: "You're having sex with your friend?!"_

Mr. Baka: "Darn that Himeji -_-"

* * *

**At Hideyoshi and Yuuko**

* * *

Hideyoshi: "SISTER! STAWP!"

Yuuko: "UH-UH"

Hideyoshi: "Y U NO STAWP?!"

_Mr. Baka: "Alright guys, stop the dare ALREADY!"_

_Mr. Baka: "You guys are having too much fun already…"_

_Mr. Baka: "Yuuji might be pregnant now…"_

_Yuuji: "Hell no! I'm a boy!"_

_Akihisa: "I want to go home now…"_

_Minami: "You're not going home yet…"_

_Mr. Baka: "You'll go home when this chapter is already on "_

_Kouta: "Mr. Baka, create some truths!"_

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

Hideyoshi: "I'M FREE!"

Yuuko: "Greatest dare…"

Akihisa: "WORST DARE EVER!"

Mr. Baka: "I have some truths here…"

* * *

Truths:

* * *

Akihisa – Define "Love" for Mr. Baka

Yuuji – What do you think of the rape?

Kouta – What's your favorite subject?

Minami – Define "Fun" for Mr. Baka

Himeji – Do you want to be in Class A?

Aiko – Why do you tease Muttsulini so much?

Hideyoshi – Are you happy that your name is a Gender?

Yuuko – What do you think of the Twincests?

Shouko – Did you try to read Yaoi's?

All – Is Mr. Baka Awesome?

* * *

**Question: Define "Love" for Mr. Baka**

* * *

Akihisa: "Feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone): "do you love me?"…"

**Mr. Baka's Comment: **Now go to Shimada and say "do you love me?"

* * *

**Question: What do you think of the rape?**

* * *

Yuuji: "I feel that I'm not a man, a man should be the one who is raping a girl!"

**Mr. Baka's Comment: **I feel sorry for you…

* * *

**Question: What's your favorite subject?**

* * *

Kouta: "Health and Physical Education"

**Mr. Baka's Comment: **Nice! You can score out Mr. Ooshima!

* * *

**Question: Define "Fun" for Mr. Baka**

* * *

Minami: "Amusing, entertaining, or enjoyable: "it was a fun evening"."

**Mr. Baka's Comment: **Now go to a party and have some fun.

* * *

**Question: Do you want to be in Class A?**

* * *

Himeji: "Maybe…"

**Mr. Baka's Comment: **I beg you to go to Class A! Please!

* * *

**Question: Why do you tease Muttsulini so much?**

* * *

Aiko: "Because it's love…"

**Mr. Baka's Comment: **How cute…

* * *

**Question: Are you happy that your name is a Gender?**

* * *

Hideyoshi: "Well yes, I'm always on both sides!"

**Mr. Baka's Comment: **I wish you were a girl in the first place…

* * *

**Question: What do you think of the Twincests?**

* * *

Yuuko: "It was great…"

**Mr. Baka's Comment: **I don't think so…

* * *

**Question: Did you try to read some Yaoi's?**

* * *

Shouko: "No… only Yuuko…"

**Mr. Baka's Comment: **Nice…

* * *

**Question: Is Mr. Baka AWESOME?!**

* * *

Akihisa: "Minami, do you love me?"

Minami: "Only as a friend…"

Yuuji: "NO YOU'RE NOT AWESOME!"

Kouta: "You're awesome!"

Minami: "You're awesome than any one!"

Himeji: "Maybe…"

Aiko: "You're so cool!"

Hideyoshi: "Hell yeah!"

Yuuko: "Yup you're awesome!"

Shouko: "Awesome…"

Akihisa: "Y-"

**Mr. Baka's Comment: **Akihisa! _RLIM!_

Akihisa: "WAIT NO!"

FFF: "KILL THE HERETIC!"

Ironman: "Yoshii, REMIDIAL LESSON!"

Akihisa: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**YOLO!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and Thanks! (Only for Updates!)**


	5. Me, Author's Note, and deviantArt

**Baka and Test – Truth or Dare: Chapter 5 – Me, Author's Note, and DeviantArt**

BakaFanBoy: "Hey guys!"

Akihisa Yoshii: "Hi… WHY DID YOU LEFT US!?"

BakaFanBoy: "Sorry Yoshii OwO anyway Happy New Year :D"

Akihisa Yoshii: "We just like starve to death here!"

BakaFanBoy: "Sorry!"

Yuuji Sakamoto: "Is this a Author's Note?"

BakaFanBoy: "Yeah…"

BT Cast: "What's the news?"

BakaFanBoy: "I have a deviant art account…"

BT Cast: "So…?"

BakaFanBoy: "I don't know…?"

BT Cast: *laughs*

BakaFanBoy: "Just search 'BakaFanBoy94' on deviant art or on a search engine…"

Kouta Tsuchiya: "disfhrn,cmxnuriuthlsdjf"

BakaFanBoy: "Umm Kouta?"

Kouta Tsuchiya: "skdjnvckswurfhdsj"

BakaFanBoy: "Alright never mind! I REPEAT! Search me on deviantart"

BT Cast: "Don't remember to give dares and truth!"

BakaFanBoy: "Just send like this!

Dares:

Mr. Baka- (Dare here!)

Yoky2cool4u- (Dare here!)

BT Cast- (Dare here!)

Akihisa- (Dare here!)

Yuuji- (Dare here!)

Kouta- (Dare here!)

Hideyoshi- (Dare here!)

Minami- (Dare here!)

Himeji- (Dare here!)

Aiko- (Dare here!)

Yuuko- (Dare here!)

Shouko- (Dare here!)

All- (Dare here!)

Truths:

Mr. Baka- (Truth here!)

Yoky2cool4u- (Truth here!)

BT Cast- (Truth here!)

Akihisa- (Truth here!)

Yuuji- (Truth here!)

Kouta- (Truth here!)

Hideyoshi- (Truth here!)

Minami- (Truth here!)

Himeji- (Truth here!)

Aiko- (Truth here!)

Yuuko- (Truth here!)

Shouko- (Truth here!)

All- (Truth here!)"

BT Cast: "That's all!"

Akihisa Yoshii: "You're going to say bye now?"

Mr. Baka: "Yes Idiot…"

Yuuji Sakamoto: "Bye!"

**Review, Follow, Favorite, and Thanks! (Only for Updates!)**

**BakaFanBoy: "REMEMBER! SEND TRUTHS AND DARES! AND SEARCH ME ON DEVIANT ART!"**

**BT Cast: "And remember! This is the Author's note…"**

**Akihisa Yoshii: "Why is our text bold?"**

**BT Cast: "Nevermind about that!"**

**YOLO!**


End file.
